海神能源 (地點)
(upper level) (sublevels) (southeast) (northeast) (lighthouse east) }} Poseidon Energy is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287. It was formerly a power plant, which used natural gas and solar energy, owned by the Poseidon Energy corporation.Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide, page 392 - "This Poseidon Energy corporation power plant uses natural gas and solar energy." Layout The facility's exterior is almost surrounded with catwalks patrolled by several raiders. The front and roof access doors are both Master-locked. The southeast side of the facility has two drainpipes, one of which can be used to enter the Poseidon Energy sublevels. The sublevel is partially submerged, making it a home for mirelurks, with a few automated defenses thrown in for good measure. There are two Novice-locked safes with minor loot: one through a submerged doorway near the security door terminal, and the other in an office supply closet with skeletons. Entering from the sublevels leads right to the front door. A Novice-locked wall safe is near the "Restricted Area" sign visible from the front door. Through the yellow-lined doorway is another security terminal with a door. Opening this door will activate the main floor's automated defenses, which will start fighting the raiders on the catwalks above. Progress is pretty linear through this area with just a couple side rooms, one of which contains a chemistry station. A short jaunt beyond the chemistry station is the ramp up to the roof access door. Cutty clad in raider power armor awaits in the central structure, guarding the Endurance bobblehead and a Tesla Science Magazine. Synths have been sighted here attacking the raiders inside the building. Depending on level, there may also be a Courser. If one has a good relationship with Institute, they will not attack. 值得注意的物品 * 耐力娃娃 - 在樓上辦公室區，有'Glory' chair的那間桌上。 * 特斯拉科學第8期 - 同上。 * Two Vault-Tec lunchboxes - In the lower flooded levels at the end of an underwater pipe in the west section, and on the eastern corner of the factory floor behind a ramp on the lower shelf. * 海神能源鑰匙在酷蒂身上，打開大門跟通往屋頂的門。 * A complete Giddyup Buttercup underwater in the area with the broken pipes in the northeast. Related quests * Rogue Courser - A Courser has become friendly with the local raider gang and needs to be killed. * Variable Removal - This is one of the locations where P.A.M. may want the Sole Survivor to eliminate a courser. The target and its synth escort can usually be found in the main hall, engaged in a massive shootout with the resident raiders. Notes * Opening the security door on the floor level will reactivate the dormant security turrets and protectrons within the facility. * There is a flooded sub level inside. * There are two Master locked doors located on the car park and on the roof that can be used for easier access to the Endurance bobblehead and Tesla Science Magazine. Appearances Poseidon Energy appears in Fallout 4. Bugs Cutty may not be hostile towards the player character, likely due to the appearance of the synths. Gallery FO4 Endurance bobblehead loc.jpg|Endurance bobblehead & Tesla Science Magazine References en:Poseidon Energy (location) ru:Посейдон Энерджи (Fallout 4) uk:Посейдон Енерджи (Fallout 4) Category:Fallout 4 locations Category:Poseidon Energy locations